dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogkid's wiki of wonder Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 July 2013
01:12 I dunno 01:13 tobi no approve 01:13 (poker face) 01:13 make dat emote 01:14 ok 01:14 later 01:14 http://prntscr.com/1eital 01:14 http://i.imgur.com/mo8XvNi.png 01:15 ok 01:15 mer 01:15 OK IM HERE TO RECORD CHAT 01:15 ok stay quiet 01:15 ok 01:15 merp 01:16 Hello 01:17 hellooo 01:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 :) 01:18 YOUTUBE INFO= It's a rickroll 01:18 >:O 01:19 I give youtube info 01:20 troll dance tumblr 01:20 Ok Jimmy 01:20 (derp_ 01:20 ur finished 01:20 * (derp) \ 01:20 (herbert) is a (derp) 01:21 (rage) 01:21 (herbert) is so fat 01:21 I like (trains) 01:21 (train) 01:21 errrr 01:21 err...no train emote oops 01:21 make a thomas the train emote :D 01:22 why 01:22 I'm making train and poker face emote right now 01:22 yay 01:24 (train) 01:24 (pokerface) 01:24 refresh-GGaaa 01:25 (pokerface) 01:25 (poker face) 01:25 refresh again 01:26 EH? 01:26 Jimmy dont fall asleep on the job 01:26 GAAAAAAAAAAH 01:26 (bangs head on keyboard) 01:27 Jimmy's name wont be changed until tomorrow or 2 business days later >_> <_< >_< <_> 01:27 (dance2) 01:29 9_9 01:30 Hi 01:30 Hey 01:31 how are you? 01:32 good 01:32 ok 01:36 so.. 01:36 we could rp 01:37 ok 01:38 so..MLP and pokemon RP? 01:39 yeah 01:40 so 01:40 Dogkid, pm 01:40 keldeo's wish 2 :D 01:40 ok tup 01:40 yay 01:41 ok 01:41 rp in 01:41 5 01:41 4 01:41 3 01:41 22 01:41 2 01:41 2 01:41 2 01:41 2 01:41 1! 01:41 RP START 01:41 -Keldeo runs next to flying low RD- 01:42 Sweetie Belle :* run with Pichu* 01:42 Dogkid, can you please talk to me in pm 01:42 Applebloom: *Run with Tepig* 01:42 sure 01:43 RD-hey, applebloom and sweetie! 01:43 Keldeo-ready to head to los pegasus? 01:43 Both: Sure and Hi 01:43 Scootaloo: wait for Me 01:43 Shinx: *Follow Scootaloo* 01:44 Sweetie Belle: Hi Scootaloo Nice Shinx 01:44 Scootaloo: Thank 01:44 Keldeo-keep up! 01:44 Shinx: Yeah 01:44 (keldeo runs really fast like sonic) 01:44 Rd-oh, this is how you'd like to play?!?!?!? 01:44 (rd flies super fast) 01:44 Sweetie belle: Go RD 01:45 Scootaloo: Go Rainbow Dash 01:45 RD-yeaaaah! 01:45 Keldeo-oh, oh? (he runs faster than RD) 01:45 RD- (flies as fast as possible) 01:45 All: Yay 01:46 (Applejack blocks RD and keldeo- 01:46 (keldeo doesnt notice and bashes into AJ and smashes her into haystack) 01:47 (RD stops and castiles keldeo) 01:47 Applebloom: sis you ok? 01:47 AJ-what ya think y'all doin', racing straight for me apple farm? 01:47 AJ-I'm ok...at least I be landed into some hay 01:48 Keldeo-sorry... 01:48 Applebloom: whew 01:48 AJ-anyways, Glida is back in town, with a whole gang of meanie pokemon! 01:48 Tepig: That was close one> 01:48 Sweetie Belle: what? 01:48 RD-oh no! 01:48 scootaloo-UH, oH! 01:48 Scootaloo: Oh no Gilda 01:48 Two scootaloo 01:49 whoops 01:49 I meant to say Keldeo sorry 01:49 it ok 01:49 Lol 01:49 ok :p 01:49 Keldeo-cmon, ponies! Let's go to ponyville! 01:50 -keldeo trots over to ponyville- 01:50 All: Ok *Follow Keldeo 01:50 (later....) 01:50 Glida-RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!!!!!!! (she screams in somepony's face) 01:50 Oh, and hello Medelina 01:50 Hi I'm Des 01:50 Scootaloo: stop Gilda!!! 01:51 i guys 01:51 ho* 01:51 hi* 01:51 (Glida has gang of pokemon) 01:51 Jimmy, update logs 01:51 Updating... 01:51 Updating complete. 01:51 Ok 01:51 (back to rp) 01:51 Pichu: *Use Thunder shock at Gilda* 01:52 Glida-auk! (one of Glida's explode's hits Pichu) 01:52 *explouds 01:52 Pichu: Ow *Got Hit* 01:52 Hey dogkid, where can i see the chat that ur bot has recorded? 01:52 Sweetie Belle: Pichu!!!! 01:52 oh 01:53 Dogkid's wiki of wonder Wiki:Chat/Logs @med 01:53 and... r u guys rping? 01:53 yeah 01:53 Glida-SO YOU little ponies think you can just, STRIKE UR POKEMON AT PURE AWESOMENESS anytime you want? 01:54 RD-glida...chill. Breathe. 01:54 Sweetie Belle: *Pick up Pichu* 01:54 Glida-why should I listen to YOU? Traitor! (she snarls at RD) 01:54 Keldeo-allow me. 01:54 Scootaloo: Go Keldeo 01:54 (keldeo turns into his super form (or whatever its called) and bucks at the pokemon and glida) 01:55 Glida-miss me! 01:55 (all her pokemon dodge Keldeo) 01:55 Keldeo-bbbb----but hhow?!??!?? 01:55 Tepig: *Use Ember at Gilda* 01:55 (exploud shields Glida) 01:55 Shinx: *Use Spark at Gilda* 01:56 (glida's herd of sableeyes surround Tepig and shinx and pichu) 01:56 All: Oh no Help 01:56 Glida-HA! My sableeyes will take care of those pesky pokemon! 01:57 Glida-Exploud, and bagon! ATTACK KELDEO! 01:57 Keldeo-No! 01:57 (keldeo is somehow beat by Exploud and bagon) 01:57 RD_KELDEO! 01:57 Pichu: *Use Thunder shock at all Sableeyes* 01:57 RD-but...how?!?!?!? You're too strong to be beat by those stupid pokemon! 01:57 CMC: Keldeo!!! 01:58 Keldeo-I'm coming!!!!!!!! 01:58 Keldeo-bucks at the sableeyes) 01:58 Keldeo-RD, it's because I used up all my energy running.... 01:58 RD-great! Just, GREAT! 01:58 Keldeo gets trambled by sableeyes 01:58 Babs Seed: *Run with Snivy* 01:58 (CMC and Keldeo get taken away into the sky with Glida and her pokemon) 01:58 Tepig: *Use Flamethrower at Exloud* 01:59 RD_Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:59 Pichu: sweeite Belle!!!! 01:59 Babs Seed: Applebloom,guys 01:59 (the CMC and their pokemon are taken to Glida's hidden lair) 02:00 Applebloom: Put me down 02:00 Scootaloo: RD will come Here to Kick your Butt Gilda 02:00 RD-chases glida- 02:00 Sweetie Belle: Help Rairty!!! 02:00 brb 02:00 (mane 6 follow RD) 02:00 Ok 02:01 !YBIOFF 02:01 Dogkid1: Youtube Info OFF 02:01 !pin g 02:01 !pong 02:01 ! pingname 02:01 dog 02:01 bacl 02:01 dog 02:01 back* 02:01 Ok, des 02:02 continue rp 02:02 ok 02:02 (after a while...........CMC and their pokemon and keldeo end up in cells in Glida's lair) 02:03 Rarity-we'll try our best to get ya out of there! 02:03 RD-no guards.....they'll come soon, so we'll try to hurry 02:03 Keldeo-(rams into cell) ugh...My power...Glida got rid of it! EUGH! 02:03 Fluttershy-why not try the elements of harmony? 02:03 Pichu: Keldeo came to save us 02:04 (keldeo is locked up too) 02:04 Shinx: or Maybe Not 02:04 Snivy: I'll sent them free 02:04 shiny totodile that belongs to Fluttershy-FLuttershy, you know what to do. 02:05 Sylveon that belongs to Rarity-Rarity, use your magic! 02:05 Babs seed: Let free My Consion 02:05 Tepig: Help 02:05 (the cell busts open) 02:05 Sweetie Belle: Rarity!!! 02:05 Pichu: Sylevon!!! 02:06 applejack-GUYS! FLEE! lets get out of here! 02:06 Applebloom: Ok 02:06 (keldeo runs) 02:06 All: *run* 02:06 (they seek shelter in Rarity's house) 02:06 Keldeo-ugh...my power...how will it ever get back! 02:06 Shinx: I Dunno... 02:06 RD-isnt your wish to become the most powerfulest pokemon of all time? 02:06 (jimmy get up 02:07 Dogkid1: Is up 02:07 brb 02:07 oh ok 02:07 !YTION 02:07 Dogkid1: youtube info ON 02:08 Test 02:08 Brb too 02:08 back 02:08 and ok 02:10 Back 02:11 Keldeo-We must defeat Glida! BUt after I get my power back................. 02:11 Tepig: what a Plan? 02:12 Rarity_zecora! 02:12 Shiny totodile-to zecora 02:12 Pichu: The Blitzle? 02:12 Shinx: No Zedra 02:13 (runs to Zecora's place) 02:14 RD-um...could you help Keldeo get his power back? 02:14 Zecora-(doesn't face RD) Yes..... 02:14 ZEcora-BUT THERE'S A PRICE 02:14 (turns dramatically towards RD) 02:14 Sweetie Belle" what?! 02:15 Keldeo-what do you mean?!?!?! 02:16 Pichu: Yeah 02:16 Zecora-Keldeo...he'll become a little less wise...and more no-brainer...if I use this potion on him 02:17 (she dramtically shoves a potion into view) 02:17 Derpy: Hi *With Slowpoke* 02:17 (storm starts outside) 02:17 RD-Oh...hey, Derpy.... 02:17 Derpy: Ooo It raining 02:17 Keldeo-euch! Just give me the potion! 02:17 Slowpoke: Derp 02:18 Bidoof: *With Derpy: Howie 02:18 Sylveon-not the right time, derpy and bidoof and slowpoke 02:18 Zecora-As ur wish.... 02:18 Pichu: yeah 02:18 (she shoves potion into Keldeo's hooves) 02:18 Tepig: cool Potion 02:19 Zecora-now, don't come running back to me when you regret your decision......................... 02:19 Pichu: I wish I was Evolved Into Pikachu 02:19 RD-yeah...yeah...C'mon, guys, let's check this thing out in the trees over there. 02:19 Scootaloo: Ok 02:19 -they run into the trees so they dont get wet- 02:19 Keldeo-(drinks potion) 02:19 Tepig: I'm a Fire Type remember 02:20 Keldeo-EEEEEEW! This thing tasted of rotten tomatoes and dirty laundry! 02:20 RD-worth it though :S . 02:20 Derpy: *Gigggle* 02:20 (keldeo becomes stronger) 02:20 All: ooooo 02:20 Keldeo-MY POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BAAAAAAAAACK! 02:20 Shiny totodile-yay! 02:20 Bidoof: how cool 02:20 PInkiepie-NOW WE CAN PARTY PARTY PARTY! AND GET RID OF THAT NASTY GLIDA! 02:21 All: Yeah 02:21 Pinkie pie's deerling-yeah 02:21 (they run back to Ponyville) 02:21 (lightning strikes ground in front of Keldeo) 02:21 (uhoh) 02:21 All: *Gasp* 02:22 brb 02:22 oh ok 02:22 * Dogkid1 nomz pie 02:23 back 02:23 OK 02:23 Rarity-oh my stars! 02:23 Keldeo-dont worry! 02:24 (Keldeo runs in a circle, then forms a tube straight into shelter in ponyville, 5 miles away) 02:24 Pichu: Go Keldeo go!!! 02:24 Keldeo-RUN threw this tube i made straight into Ponyville!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:25 All: *Run to the Tube* 02:25 (after 5 minutes of running they lay down in Pinkie pie's house) 02:26 Scootaloo: Man I run 02:26 RD-sigh...we're wet, but that's ok! At least we're not hurt... 02:26 (keldeo shakes) 02:27 Shinx: *Shake* 02:27 Tepig: *Shake* 02:27 (you guys dont shake) 02:28 (keldeo isshaking because the potions aftereffetcts are getting in) 02:28 Both: Oh 02:28 (keldeo bumps into rd) 02:28 Derpy: it he Evolved 02:28 RD-no, silly! Keldeo doesn't evole! 02:28 *evolve 02:28 Derpy: oop sorry 02:29 (keldeo makes low humming sound and then jumps and bursts into the ponyville streets) 02:29 Babs Seed: Uhhh ok... 02:29 RD-keldeo! no! 02:29 Snivy: Their something wrong with Keldoe 02:29 (she dashes after Keldeo) 02:29 Rarity-probably that price Zecora was talking about! 02:30 Sweetie Belle: Oh no.... 02:30 Applejack's Cinccino-OH no! 02:30 Shiny totodile-RD? 02:30 Bidoof: Hi Cinccino 0//0 02:30 (he runs into the ponyville streets) 02:30 Cinccino-(blushes)Hi bidoof.... 02:30 Derpy: *Pick up Bidoof* 02:31 (meanwhile, in the streets of Ponyville...) 02:31 Dr.Whoove: Hi RD and Keldeo 02:31 (Keldeo hugs the bakery's windows and screams 'pink stars...outlinned...sprinkled...UNDER THIS OUTLIAR') 02:31 Dr.Whoove's Shiny Espeon: Hi 02:32 RD-why are you here, Whoove? 02:32 Dr.Whoove: I Dunno 02:32 RD-Keldeo...? 02:32 Shiny Espeon: Let get inside 02:32 Dr.W: Ok 02:32 (she approaches Keldeo, hugging the bakery's wall) 02:32 Shiny totodile-HEY! 02:33 (keldeo snarls at totodile and picks him up and bangs him into the ground, throwing him into the bakery 02:33 RD-KELDEO! 02:33 Pichu: Totodile!!! 02:33 Sweetie Belle: 0__0 02:33 (joe comes out of bakery) Joe-UM...what the freak is going on?!?!?!?!?! 02:34 Keldeo-PINK STARS, OUTLINNED. LEAD ME TO THE SPRINKLED BAR> 02:34 who Donut Joe pokemon 02:34 RD-what are you talking about, my sweet Keldeo.....?????!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:34 Sweetie Belle: Yeah 02:34 Joe's Watchog-Um...? HUH? 02:35 oh 02:35 Brb 02:35 ok 02:35 Hi GC 02:36 Hey Des. 02:36 how are you? 02:36 i'm good 02:36 ok 02:37 Back 02:37 Continue keldeo's wish 2, please 02:38 ok 02:38 -Joe tackles Keldeo- 02:38 Keldeo-AUCK! SPRINKEIOQSJ! 02:38 (keldeo is dragged into hospital 02:38 Sweetie Belle: Zecora Price that she warn Keldeo 02:38 nurse redheart-oh, Keldeo! 02:38 Pichu: The Potion 02:40 brb 02:40 RD-dang! I should of listened to Zecora! 02:40 ok Des 02:40 back 02:41 hold on brb 02:41 ok 02:42 BAck 02:42 Glida enters room-It's my fault.... 02:42 Glida-I'm so sorry, Dashie. My exploud just had to drain his power...and cause him to be convinced to get that potion/// 02:43 Both: Huh? 02:43 Dash-oh....he's talking about pink stars, getting outlinned....and he wants to be lead to the sprinkled bar.\ 02:43 Pichu: *Laugh* 02:44 Rarity-dont laugh... 02:44 Pichu: sorry 02:45 Sweetie Belle: it ok Dear Pichu 02:45 'Pichu: :3 02:45 Keldeo-grawls in tube he was put in- 02:45 *growls 02:45 Celestia-I can fix this..................................... 02:45 Totodile-really?!? 02:46 Derpy-seriously,?! 02:46 Pichu: it Ceelstia!!!! 02:47 Cinccino-please help him!!!!!!!1 02:47 Celestia-(uses magic) 02:47 Tepig: Yay 02:47 Keldeo-(acts normal) 02:47 Shinx: Awasome 02:47 Keldeo-get me out! What the heck?!?!? WHY AM I IN THIS!!?!? 02:48 (Nurse redheart releases him) 02:48 Glida-hmph! 02:48 RD-KELDEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:48 Pichu: You all Better Keldeo 02:48 (RD and keldeo hug) 02:48 Sweetie Belle: yay 02:48 Shinx: You ok Keldoe 02:48 Keldeo-I believe next time I'll listen to Zecora... 02:48 Rarity-yay! Cheers! 02:48 Applejack-woohoo! 02:48 totodile-yay! 02:48 All: yay 02:49 Snivy: Yay 02:49 (party gets started at Pinkie pie's house) 02:49 All: *dance* 02:49 And that's that! Keldeo's wish 2- Glida's return is done for! 02:49 (clap) 02:49 it's saved in the logs if you ever wanna retrace memories ;) 02:50 Yay 02:50 what about EFF RPG is Me in it 02:50 Yeas 02:50 *Yeah 02:51 you're a playable character :) 02:51 yay 02:51 Espe!!! 02:52 :D 02:52 :D 02:55 :3 02:55 (dance) 02:56 *Dance* 02:58 what? 02:58 we're just dancing... 02:58 we're bored :s :s 02:59 -_- 02:59 great! that gives me time to read the rp :D 02:59 ok' 03:00 BRB gotta switch to ipad 03:00 ok 03:01 ok 03:02 wb 03:02 ty 03:02 np 03:02 :d 03:03 (content) 03:03 ;) 03:04 dang he had gtg :( 03:04 see ya Dogkid 03:04 no 03:05 i donthave to go 03:05 i ment tp had to go 03:05 **tup 03:05 oh 03:05 sorry 03:05 its ok 03:05 :3 03:05 :) 03:06 (cute) 03:06 (dogkid) 03:06 Pika 03:06 (gutair) 03:06 (guitar) 03:07 (Gutiar) 03:07 doh 03:07 (guitar) 03:08 :/ 03:08 (guitar 03:08 you co that 03:08 *do 03:08 (Guitar) 03:08 Yay 03:09 (content) 03:09 I did it 03:10 yay 03:10 :3 03:10 brb 03:11 ok 03:11 back 03:11 wb 03:12 thanks 03:12 (glove ror) 03:12 np 03:13 np 03:13 :) 03:14 er.. 03:15 wb 03:15 sorry 03:15 brb 03:15 ok 03:16 back 03:16 bak 03:16 wb 03:17 um.. 03:17 med left... 03:18 Lol 03:19 oh well 03:19 she might return... 03:19 ok 03:20 anyways 03:20 Let do something fun 03:20 (rarity) 03:20 ok 03:21 like what 03:21 Let a Rp or something 03:22 hmm 03:23 Hmm... 03:24 bored 03:24 so...we could discuss neopets 03:25 ok 03:26 iaonder when daily dare will happen 03:26 * wonder 03:27 yeah 03:27 i cant wait to proofe my game master side 03:27 *proove 03:27 (dance emote) 03:28 yeah 03:30 and the obelisk skirmishes should end soon... 03:30 i mean, they cant go om forever... 03:30 oh 03:31 probably a new merdell vs dargiigan will start 03:31 and new plots 03:31 oh and a plot about lutari island 03:33 yeah 2013 07 10